


28 Days Later

by boxbubble



Series: Loudly Implied Cannibalism - A Crack Vid Series [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Murder Family, Opposite of fluffy and cute, Seriously this is dark, This is a crack vid, Video, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxbubble/pseuds/boxbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal fake parody trailer.<br/>If you recognize the movie title I think you know where this is going.</p>
<p>This is not real by any stretch of the imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	28 Days Later

**Author's Note:**

> Why is no one stopping me.

 

Tumblr Link For Video: [Here](http://idontcareeverythingisrainbows.tumblr.com/post/56730619451/28-days-later-hannibal-fake-parody-trailer)

**Author's Note:**

> Another experimental vid. Trying something serious this time which is definitely not my forte. 
> 
> Murder family and Zombie AU crack vid. Yeah, I went there. After I wrote those tags I had to resist the urge to smack myself in the face with my keyboard. Trust me, no one else can hate me as much as I already do right now. 
> 
> Is there a support group for this?


End file.
